Te dolio? Digo, cuando caiste del cielo
by Hoshi-chan15
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy salió a caminar una tarde en el bosque, y encontró un niño con una toga buscando algo en un arbol... ¿Quien era? ¿Que buscaba en el arbol? ¿Porque leen la horrible descripción en lugar de leer la historia?
1. Chapter 1

**Ya saben, nada me pertenece... blah, blah blah... si lo hiciera Iggi apareceria mas a menudo.**

Ay rayos! Llego la inspiracion a mi despues de que lei una historia parecida... se llama Britania Angel, asi que vayan y lenla! YA!

Ok... ok... Esta vez es FrUK porque me parecen lindos ^.^ Bien, disfruten de Chibi Arthur... masomenos...

* * *

><p>(¿Se nota que me gusta usar puntos supensivos?)<p>

Francis Bonnefoy iba caminando en un bosque cercano a Paris, habia decidido ir a caminar un poco para 'relajarse' y olvidarse de sus 'problemas'. El cielo estaba despejado, no hacia mucho frio pero tampoco hacia mucho calor... mas bien templado, era una tarde muy bella, perfecta para caminar.

A lo lejos, apenas distinguible, vio lo que parecia ser una persona, estaba saltando frente a un arbol y estiraba las manos como queriando alcanzar algo. Caminó un poco mas y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un niño rubio, usaba una toga blanca que apenas y lo cubria y en su mano izquierda traia lo que parecia una varita magica.

-¿Qué haces _petite __garçon_?

El niño volteó a verlo, tenia ojos verdes y grandes ademas de unas cejas bastante pobladas, en su espalda habia unas alitas, muy pequeñas como para que el pudiera volar y estaba descalzo. Gimió y estiró sus manos al arbol. El francés caminó junto a el y miro hacia arriba, entre las ramas habia un pequeño resplandor dorado.

-Ah ¿Eso es tuyo?¿Como es que llego hasta ahí?

-Aaah...-Apunto hacia el cielo y agito sus alitas, miró al piso y después a Francis.

-Te... ¿Te caíste del cielo?- No se lo podía creer, para empezar el niño no podía hablar o no sabia, luego tenia estas alas y su toga, ademas de que era muy lindo, pero... un niño de su edad no mentiría ¿O si?

-Aha! -Asintió sonriendo, luego volvió a mirar al árbol.

-Tu... tu eres un... ¿un ángel? ¿Porque no vuelas?

Agito sus alas y lo miró tristemente.

-No sabes volar... No te preocupes, lo voy a bajar en un segundo. Espera aquí.

Francis se quito la camisa, no quería ensuciarla o rasgarla, y empezó a trepar ar árbol, era un poco difícil pero por suerte no estaba muy lejos del objeto. Llegó hasta la rama donde estaba la pieza de metal, parecía ser de oro, estaba opaca y apenas tenia un ligero brillo, era pequeña y circular. Una aureola. La tomo y bajo cuidadosamente del árbol, el angelito sonreía y agitaba sus alas, parecia muy feliz.

-Muy bien... aquí tienes conque era tu aureola ¿eh?

Se la dió al niño y este la tomo muy contento, pero despues su expresión cambió, se veia triste, se formaron lágrimas en sus ojos y miró a Francis.

-¿Que pasa?

Se la llevo a la cabeza y la soltó pero esta se cayó al piso. Hizó lo mismo varias veces, pero se volvía a caer, El ángel observo la pieza de metal y empezó a llorar.

-Hey... hey, ¿que pasó?

El pequeño lloraba y lloraba, saltaba y agitaba sus alas desesperado tratando de volar, luego agitó su varita sobre la aureola sacando un polvillo dorado que lo hizo estornudar, el francés sonrió pensando que se veía muy tierno cuando estornudaba, pero después el niño se tiró al piso y se enrosco llorando.

-Shh... shh... no pasa nada... lo vamos a arreglar.- El frances lo consolaba acariciando su cabello rubio, era suave y delgado.

De repente, el angel abrazó al frances y recargó su cabeza en su pecho aferrandose de su camisa con sus manitas, secando sus lágrimas.

-Ya... ya... un _chérubin_ no llora asi... vamos a casa, buscaremos a alguien que nos pueda ayudar a que vuelvas al cielo.-Francis lo consolaba acariciando su espalda, podia sentir los sollozos del niño y como saltaba cuando respiraba.

Cargo al pequeño, este se froto los ojos limpiandose las lágrimas y se acomodo en sus brazos, abrazando su ahora inservible aureola y quedandose dormido. Asi el francés lo llevo a su casa donde tendria que buscar a alguien que lo ayudara con el angelito... pero ¿Quién?

-_M__onsieur_ Alfred, habla Francis Bonnefoy.

-¡Hello Francis! ¿Qué onda?

-Vera, tengo un clase de problema con un ser celestial...

-¿Ser celestial? ¿Habla de un Alien?¿Cómo es? ¿Vio su nave espacial?

-No no, _au contraire_ , se trata de un ángel...

-Ah... lo siento señor Francis me temo que no puedo ayudarlo...

* * *

><p>-Wang Yao? Necesito tu ayuda...<p>

-¡Aiya! ¿En que puedo ayudarte aru~?

-Veras... me encontre un angel en...

-Francis, ¿Seguro que no te exediste con el vino aru~?

-¡Si seguro! hace dos dias que no he probado ni gota de vino.

-Pero los angeles no son mi especialidad aru~, ¿Porque no le preguntas a Venecciano o a alguna otra persona catolica aru~?

* * *

><p>-Antonio?<p>

-¡Hola mi amigo! ¿Como has estado?

-_Tres bien, merci_, veras tengo un...

-¡Oye oye! Ya te conte lo que me paso con el chaval ese...¿Lovino?

-Oui... Oui... ya me lo has contado...

-Pero no... mira el otra vez...

* * *

><p>-¿¡¿¡Heracles? ¡<em>S<em>_'il vous plaît__ ! __¡_Te lo ruego! Ayudame, Kiku y Yao no tienen ni idea de lo que les hablo, Antonio ni siquiera me dejo terminar, Alfred tiene un trauma con los aliens, Feliks habla como _une fille_ y Venecciano es... bueno Venecciano.

-Francis? Que pasa? -dijo el griego en una voz muy lenta y tranquila-.

-Bueno pues... me encontre un angel en el bosque, es un niño, tiene alas y todo pero dice que no puede volar, ademas de que son ridiculamente pequeñas... tiene una varita mágica y... y... su aureola se le atoró en un arbol, cuando la baje de ahi y se la di se puso a llorar... ¿que hago?

-Francis... ¿Que edad tiene el niño?

-No se... unos 5 o 6 años...

-¿Estas seguro que es un angel?

-Si me dijo... bueno mas o menos... que se habia caido del cielo.

-¿Que le pasó a su aureola?¿Se rompió?

-No... solo... no brilla, es como un pedazo de metal. Ademas no habla solo hace ruiditos... es bastante lindo.

-Bien... dices que no puede volar... Me parece que es un angel caido, si su aureola dejó de brillar, y no puede volar, no puede regresar al cielo.

-¿¡¿¡¿¡QUE? -Exclamo el francés, encontrandolo dificl de creer.

-No... no puede regresar, tendra que quedarse aqui en la tierra, por lo menos hasta que sus alas crescan mas o que encontremos una manera de que su aureola brille...

-Y... Y ¿como hacemos eso?

-No lo se...

-Oye, tiene una varita mágica... ¿para que es?

-Es un ángel bebé... talvez es un juguete, o le sirve para hacer magia, no lo se...

-Bueno, _merci _Heracles, te llamo luego.

Francis colgó el telefono decepcionado, y se puso a pensar en como decirle al niño que no podia regresar a su casa, seguramente se lo iba a tomar muy mal... no queria verlo llorar otra vez, ver a un agelito llorar lo hacia sentir mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok ok... son tan floja que apenas lo termine xD lo empezé hoy en la mañana y lo termine apenas ahorita a las 3 xD. Deberia estar escribiendo Younger pero bueno... culpo al internet y al RP por eso, bueno espero que les haya gustado, tengo unas cuantas ideas acerca de Arthur pero quisiera escuchar otras para ver que onda con la historia.<strong>

**Como sea perdonenme si hay algunos pequeños errores de ortografia como acentitos o Z en lugar de C o S pero ya saben no... mi laptop no tiene ese programita que te checa la ortografia y tengo que confiar en mis conocimientos xD.**

**Bleh... La verdad no se mucho de angeles pero bueno... use my imaginación y resulto esta pende... ejem... idea tan original.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada me pertenece y lo saben D:**

Pfff... segun yo, iba a escribir este capitulo el jueves, peeroo llegaron mis primos de visita =.= no me han dejado escribir hasta hoy, y eso que me tube que levantar temprano para que no me vieran xD. Como sea, PROMETO que ahora voy a subir nuevo capitulo cada martes y jueves, aunque no vaya a la escuela, los escribo xD.

Bien, disfruten de chibi Arthur. Por cierto, sigue siendo el mismo dia en que Francis lo encontró.

* * *

><p><p>

El francés suspiró, estaba preocupado y aun no sabia como decirle al niño que no podia regresar. Subió al segundo piso de su enorme casa hacia la habitación donde dejó dormir al angel.

_-Chérubin _¿estas despierto ? -

Preguntó entrando al cuarto, nadie respondió. Había un bulto en la cama y se oían una leves risitas.

-_Petit lapin*_ ¿donde estas ?- Le respondieron risas cada vez mas audibles, Se sentó en el borde de la cama sumiéndola un poco debido al peso, lo que hizo moverse al niño.-Donde se habrá metido?Ah ya se!

Levantó las sabanas mostrando al menor hecho un ovillo y riendo.

-¡Buuu!- Gritó saltando encima de Francis, este se tiró en la cama con el niño sobre el.

Los dos empezaron a reír, y se quedaron abrazados por un rato sin decir nada, hasta que el mayor recordó porqué había entrado al cuarto en primer lugar. Tomo al niño por debajo de sus brazos y lo sentó en la cama, este tomo su varita y empezó a morder la punta en forma de estrella.

-Humm... _petit_, tengo una mala noticia...

El otro solo lo volteo a ver, se veia muy concentrado en morder su varita que no alcanzaba a meter en su pequeña boca. Francis suspiró antes de hablar.

-No puedes regresar a tu casa...- No había terminado de hablar cuando los ojos del ángel se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a temblar.-No, no... solo tenemos que esperar a que tus alas crezcan y puedas volar a tu casa.

El ángel se calmo un poco y volteó a ver sus alas algo triste. Francis acarició su cabello y lo acercó a el para abrazarlo, el niño recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor y siguió mordiendo su estrella, relajándose poco a poco en los brazos del otro, se quedó dormido lentamente mientras Francis le hacia mimos. Se lograron acomodar de una manera en que los dos se quedaron dormidos hasta el otro dia.

A la mañana siguiente, Francis sintió algo de peso sobre el. Aun medio dormido intentó analizar la información que llegaba a su mente y a recordar lo que paso ayer. Cuando llego a la conclusión d que no había sido un sueño o alguna borrachera donde había terminado acostado con alguien, decidió volver a dormir un poco mas.

-Oye... oye...

Una voz... que raro, no se había acostado con nadie la noche anterior. Abrió ligeramente los ojos y encontró unos ojos esmeralda, cabello rubio y como no notar esa cejas, pero había algo diferente...

-Oye... ¿sigues dormido?

Abrió mas los ojos, "Que raro, según yo ese angelito no hablaba y también era mas pe..."

-¡Aaaaah! Que... ¿quien eres?

Las mañanas son ese momento del día en que no eres muy observador y tu cerebro se tarda un poco mas en asimilar las situaciones que se presentan, y Francis no era la excepción. Igual se sorprendió un poco al ver que en una noche el niño había crecido tanto.

-No... si ya se quien eres -El francés se froto la sien, la cabeza le dolía un poco.-_Petit _¿_C_omo es que creciste tanto?

-No se... los humanos crecen muy rápido.-El ahora no tan pequeño ángel ya se había levantado y daba vueltas observado su cuerpo, era mas alto así que su toga apenas y lo cubría aun así su alas seguían pequeñas.- Conque así se ve un humano de veintitrés años...

-_Par Dieu, _necesitas ropa.- Aunque le gustaba verlo con la toga, no podia dejarlo asi, ademas que no estaba bien que viera una criatura tan pura con tan poca ropa. Se levantó rápido de la cama y se puso a buscar ropa que le podria quedar.-Eres mas bajito que yo asi que creo que esto te va a quedar bien...

Le dio ropa interior que ya no le quedaba a Francis, un par de shorts y una playera de tirantes que dejaba descubierto la parte de sus hombros para que salieran sus alas.

-_Très bien, _mientras te cambias de ropa voy a..._ -_Fue interrumpido por una clase de gruñido sordo proveniente de el angel_._

_-_¿Que... que es eso? Se siente raro...

-Tienes hambre _mon__ ami -_Dijo el Francés divertido.- Voy a preparar algo para desayunar...-Se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-¿Oye... este... como te llamas?

-_Je m'appelle* _Francis... -Le respondió volteando su cabeza y moviendo su cabello de forma dramática como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo cada vez que le preguntaban su nombre.

-Y yo ¿como me llamo?

-Buena pregunta... ¿tienes un nombre?

-No... no estoy seguro...creo que no.

-Hmmm... Arthur me parece lindo, ademas te queda -Le despeinó el cabello rubio y salió del cuarto a preparar algo de comer.

Después de un desayuno a la Francis, con el toque de Arthur quien no tenia idea de como usar una cuchara o algún cubierto en general y por lo tanto tubo que ser ayudado por Francis, este quiso llamar a su amigo Heracles para comentarle sobre lo que había pasado, pero Arthur lo seguía por todos lados y no lo iba a dejar hablar por teléfono en paz.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Francis?

-Ve al patio a jugar o a hacer cosas de ángeles... ya se mejor intenta volar, tal ves si te ejercitas tus alas crezcan...

-Pe... pero yo... -El joven no tuvo tiempo de nada porque Francis lo estaba empujando hacia el patio trasero de su casa.-Yo quiero estar contigo...

-Si... si ya se, pero tengo que hacer algo muy importante, solo tardaré un minuto...-Con eso lo empujo hacia afuera y cerró la puerta corrediza de vidrio.

-Francis...

-_Bonjour_ Heracles

-Buenos días Francis ¿que tal el ángel?

-Verás... hoy desperté en la mañana y el angelito habia crecido, ademas de que ya habla... ¿eso es normal?

-Pues, se podría decir que si... supongo que su aureola era como... la fuente de su magia, o algo asi... si ya no funciona el se vuelve una criatura terrenal, tal como cualquier humano así que ahora tiene la edad que tendría si hubiera crecido en la tierra.

-¿Y aun no sabes nada sobre como podría regresar al cielo? Aunque... ahora que ha crecido no me molestaría que se quedara...

-Tengo una vaga idea... pero aun necesito investigar un poco mas... te llamaré cuando sepa algo.

-_Merci _Heracles_..._

Después de hablar un poco mas con su amigo sobe temas de poca importancia y algunos otros temas que enserio no les gustaría saber, fue al patio trasero a ver que hacia Arthur y se encontró con una escena bastante difícil de describir en cuanto a sentimientos... daba algo de risa pero al mismo tiempo hacia sentir mal a Francis. El chico, lo había obedecido y estaba intentando volar, tomaba impulso corriendo y saltaba agitando sus alas con mucha fuerza y rápido logrando mantenerse unos cuantos segundos en el aire y cayendo al piso después, ya estaba sudando y cerraba los ojos del esfuerzo que hacia.

-Oye, Arthur... -Lo llamó entrando al patio con el.

-¿Que quieres? - El menor le contestó notablemente molesto, pero enseguida se corrigió- Digo... este... que... ¿que pasa?

-No te preocupes, entiendo que estas molesto y cansado, ven vamos a averiguar como hacer que vuelvas a tu casa...

¡Waaaah! No me maten! No se si hice crecer a Arthur muy rápido :S pero aun estamos a tiempo, este es el capitulo que determina si se queda de 23 o de 5-6 años asi que... si quieren mas Chibi díganlo y subo la versión alternativa xD.

Hagan de cuenta que Heracles es yo, aun no estoy muy segura de como hacer que Arthur regrese, ya tengo una idea pero tengo que plantearla bien y todo eso... ¿ya saben no? Ojala les haya gustado y review plz :3 me hacen feliz y me hacen escribir mas rápido.

*Conejito :3

*"Mi nombre es" ó "Me llamo"


	3. Chapter 3

Muy bien, muy bien... varias cosas antes de empezar: Primera, no se mucho de religion y para ser sinceros no soy muy creyente, esta parte de los "Milagros" lo hice solo para que la historia fuera lo mas creible posible y porque Arthur "hacia milagros" en la tira comica, no crean que los quiero evangelizar xD. Segunda, en el capitulo anterior hice un error gravisimo, no le puse signos de interrogacion/admiración al principio de la oración donde se supone que los deberia llevar... ya lo corregí. Y tercera... Disfruten la historia :D (O si no, Francis los ira a buscar en la noche... quedan advertidos).

**Ah por cierto, como siempre los personajes le pertenencen al genio que creo Hetalia, no a mi.**

Era una tarde templada en Paris, las calles del centro de la cuidad estaban llenas de gente como siempre. Soplaba una suave brisa perfumada por el olor de la comida de algunos restaurantes, el cielo estaba despejado y no hacia mucho calor...

-¡Arthur! Ven aca.

...La gente entraba y salia de las tiendas que habian abierto apenas hace unas horas y de restaurantes despues de un buen desayuno, era un dia normal en la capital Francesa...

-¡No Arthur no toques eso!

Francis se la habia pasado siguiendo al menor desde que salieron de la casa pues este era muy curioso ya que nunca habia estado en una ciudad como Paris y mucho menos habia visto tanta gente, Francis se tuvo que disculpar con varias personas y dueños de tiendas por la actitud de su supuesto "hermanito" y comprar algunas cosas que el angel le iba pidiendo.

-Oye Francis... mira ¿Que es eso?-No esperó una respuesta y fue corriendo hacia un perro Afgano que estaba sentado junto a una banca esperando a su dueño.

-Es un perro _mon ami_, no deberias hacer eso... no les gusta...

Demasiado tarde, el ojiverde ya le habia jalado la cola al perro quien gruño para despues morder ligeramente al chico en el brazo, no le mordió fuerte pero si lo suficiente para asustarlo.

-¡Waaaaaah...Francis! -corrió a abrazar al mayor recargando su cabeza en el pecho del otro.

-Te dije que te quedaras quieto... ¿ves lo que te pasa si no me escuchas?

Consolando a Arthur -quien no se separó del francés lo que quedaba del camino- se dirigieron a una pequeña iglesia cerca de ahi, Francis no estaba muy seguro de llevarlo ahi pero no sabia donde mas podrian ir.

La iglesia estaba vacia, solo habia una muchacha sentada hasta adelante. Arthur se habia quedado muy serio desde hace unos minutos como pensando en algo y cuando entraron a la iglesia se le quedo viendo a la chica que estaba rezando.

-Francis... -Su tono de voz ahora era mas tranquilo y serio a diferencia de hace unos minutos.

El menor camino hacia la joven, sus ojos estaban cerrados y en sus mejillas se veia el rastro de lágrimas secas.

-Disculpe señora... la he estado escuchando desde hace unos momentos y... -La joven volteó a verlo sorprendida y algo confundida.

"Pero si acabamos de llegar'' penso el ojiazul que habia seguido a Arthur y se encontraba parado a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Bueno... verá yo tambien tengo un problema... -El ojiverde extendió sus pequeñas alas haciendo que la muchacha se sorprendiera aun mas.- No puedo volver a mi casa... -dijo con una sonrisa triste-.

-U...usted es un...

-Yo soy un ángel -Respondio sonriendo- Y bueno... creo que su padre se merece otra oportunidad,¿ no?

Diciendo esto saco su varita de la bolsa del short y la agitó un poco haciendola brillar cada vez mas hasta que la luz proveniente de esta se volvió casi blanca, esta se apagó tan repentinamente como se encendió dejando a Francis y a la joven asombrados.

Arthur le sonreia, su expresión despues de unos segundos cambió a una de confusión, despues de asombró y finalmente de tristeza al ver que la joven no se movia o decia algo.

-Es que... ¿no te gustó mi milagro?-Preguntó triste- ¿Soy un mal ángel entonces?

-Oh... _non, non... au contraire... _es solo que es algo difil de creer...-La chica tenia un fuerte acento francés al igual que Francis- Esto... ¿si es real?

-¿Porque no lo seria?- Preguntó Arthur inocente, al ver los ojos y la forma en que lo preguntó, la joven terminó de creerlo.

-¡_Merci beaucoup !_ ¡Enserio, muchísimas gracias angelito !-Se levantó y le dió un beso en la frente a Arthur, lágrimas de felicidad se formaban el los ojos de la joven y una sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro.- Ojala pudiera ayudarte también.. _au __revoir _y ¡muchas gracias !- Salió corriendo de la iglesia felizmente.

Francis miraba la escena con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer ,lo que el menor había hecho. De repente sus alas comenzaron a producir un extraño brillo dorado, Arthur volteó a verse la espalda confundido mientras la plumas de sus alas crecían; cuando desapareció el brillo, su alas eran ligeramente mas grandes, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras la agitaba felizmente aun sin poder elevarse.

-Arthur... tus...tus alas...-Dijo el mayor aun sin comprender porque **esto** le pasaba a el...

-¡Ya lo se Francis! ¡Mira! - El otro casi gritaba de emoción y felicidad- ¿Quien lo hubiera sabido? ¡Puedo ganarme mis alas haciendo cosas que me gustan! -Agito sus alas apenas elevándose unos centímetros.

El mayor estaba feliz, pero en cierto modo triste... el las ultimas horas el chico le estaba empezando a caer bien, incluso se le hacia guapo... era bastante inocente e infantil pero le agradaba... de todas maneras el sabia que Arthur tenia que regresar al cielo y le iba a ayudar, no iba a dejar a esta criatura aquí solo por su egoísmo, no,definitivamente tenia que ayudarlo...

-_Petit,_ Tengo una idea...

Capitulo corto es corto :P Trato de profundizar un poco las descripciones porque me he dado cuenta que soy demasiado directa...

Fusososososo... ¿Cuál sera el plan de Francis? ¿Arhur regresara a su casa? ¿Me pondré a escribir el siguiente capitulo en lugar de hacer RP ? Descubranlo la siguiente semana!

Hoshi out! :P

ah de veras! Estaba pensando... hace poco hice un RP con España y Mexico (yo) y me pareció interesante, no se sobre la relación actual entre estos dos paises pero segun las clases de historia... Mexico era de España... peerooo en si Mexico es su hijo... bueno el punto es que quiero hacer un fanfic de MexicoxEspaña donde Mexico sea hombre para todas ustedes amantes del yaoi,porque solo he visto fanfics heterosexuales :/ bien diganme que piensan sobre esta loca idea.

Ultima cosa! ¿Ideas para hacer milagos? :D

Ora si... Hoshi out!


	4. Chapter 4

Pfff... NO mames... osea es SABADO y apenas pude tocar la laptop, en estos momentos la prepa consume todo mi tiempo... en la tarde, en la mañana soy mas o menos libre. Pero bueno, me tarde mas porque estaba pensando, reflexionando, filosofando... tratando de inspirarme para escribir este capitulo y... llego la inspiración mientras me estaba bañando, mas o menos... bueno preparense para el pequeño fluff de este capi.

Disclaimer: (de nuevo) No, nada me pertenece y creanme no les gustaria que si.

* * *

><p>-Eh... ¿Francis a donde vamos?<p>

-Con unos amigos, ya te dije muchas veces... -Francis se estaba desesperando, los "niños" nunca fueron lo suyo de hecho no le agradaban mucho aunque Arthur no era un niño de todas maneras parecia uno.

-Ya me canse... Francis ya no quiero caminar. ¡Cargame!

-¿Que? No... Arthur, _s'il vous plaît_mirate, no eres un infante NO te puedo cargar.

Respondio notablemente molesto y siguió caminando practicamente arrastrando a Arthur por los pasillos del Aereopuerto. "Con quien, con quien... ¿quien necesitaria un milagro, Alfred,Yao, Ivan? Tal vez Ivan... igual y puede hacer que de menos miedo... o Venecciano... si que haga a ese bueno para nada menos miedoso y util, lo llevare con el seguramente esta con su amigo Ludwig... " pensaba el frances completamente ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluyendo cierta persona con acento ingles. Algunos gemidos silenciosos lo sacaron de su profundo analisis, sospechando de que se trataba ni siquiera se molesto en voltear.

-¿Que tienes?

-Francis... ya no me quieres... -dijo entre sollozos, esto lo molestó aun mas.

-¿Que no te quiero? ¿No te quiero? Estoy a punto de comprar boletos de avión a Alemania para ayudarte a regresar a tu casa, aunque para ser sinceros no quiero que te vayas porque me pareces la cosa mas linda, pero aun asi te estoy ayundando ¿y dices que no te quiero?

Se habia volteado para mirarlo e incluso se habia agachado un poco para quedar a su altura,pero habia un pequeño detalle que olvido Francis, para un niño el amor se demuestra de otra manera. El que Francis le alzara la voz y que lo viera con el seño fruncido hizo pensar a Arthur que lo estaba regañando porque habia hecho algo malo, asi que penso que tenia que pedir perdon:

-P... perdon Francis... -Agachó la cabeza y se froto los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Por alguna razón el mayor se sintió un poco mal, le sonrio ligeramente y continuó hablando con la señorita de la aereolinea para comprar los boletos a Alemania. El vuelo no salia sino hasta en dos horas y mientras caminaban a la sala de espera el ojiverde se quedo callado y habia soltado la mano de Francis caminado junto a el con la cabeza gacha.

-Arthur ¿creo que ya estas cansado no? -Rió un poco y se paró detras del menor para despues cargarlo.

-Hehe... noo Francis...

-¿Que no dijiste que querias que te cargara _mon ami_?

No era mucho tiempo de vuelo, de hecho podrian haber viajado en tren o en el auto de Francis pero no estaba de humor para aguantar personas o el tráfico, su angelito se habia dormido y movia sus alas ligeramente entre sueños. No queria despertarlo pero segun lo que dijo el piloto y el video que pasaron el la pantalla del avión todos los pasajeros deberian estar sentados cuando aterrizaran, al principio ignoro las instrucciones, total para que querian que estuvieras sentado? Pero despues de que varias aereomozas le pidieron que lo despertara e incluso intentaron despertarlo ellas mismas (Francis no permitió que se le acercaran) lo despertó cuidadosamente y de mala gana.

-_Mon petit lapin, _Ya llegamos... -Le susurro al oido

-¿A...a donde?-Todo adormilado y al igual que Francis algo atontado por apenas haber despertado, le preguntó frotando sus ojos con sus puños.

-A Alemania...

-Hmmm... no no quiero, dejame dormir.-Se cubrió la cara con la chamarra del otro.

-Te prometo que te dejaré dormir al rato pero ahora debes estar sentado.

-¡Que no! Dejame...

Suspirando y no queriendo hacerlo lo tomo por debajo de los brazos y lo sentó en el asiento abrochando su cinturon, el otro pataleaba y se quejaba pegandole a Francis quien no le presto atención .

-¡_voilà! _Ya no te enojes, que de todas maneras tenia que hacerlo.-Le dijo en una voz muy dulce acariciando su cabello rubio.

-Hmmp... ya no me hables. -Arthur cruzó los brazos y miraba por la ventanilla del avión indignado.

-¿Veneciano?

-Ve~ Francis, hace mucho que no me llamas.

-Si, si... ¿Sigues en Alemania verdad? Quiero que tu y tu amigo aleman conoscan a alguien.

-Si, estoy con Ludwig en su casa... es muy bonita.

-Aja... como sea, no tardo.

Cargando a Arthur, quien se negó a caminar o incluso a levantarse de su asiento se dirigieron a la mansion del aleman.

-¿Sigues enojado?

No respondió, solo hizo un puchero.

-Te voy a bajar si no me respondes...

-No me hables...

-¿Quieres caminar entonces?

Tampoco respondió, solo abrazó a Francis

-Te quiero...

-No, no... eso no funciona conmigo, mejor deja de hacerte el enojado porque si no te voy a bajar.

Tomaron un Taxi a la casa de Ludwig, sinceramente no sabia como Feliciano se podia llevar tan bien con el, en serio los dos eran tan diferentes... pero bueno haber si esto funcionaba y lograba hacer a su hermano menos... bueno... el.

* * *

><p>Ni siquiera alcanzaron a tocar la puerta cuando Feliciano la abrió con esa sonrisa en su cara, a Arthur quien ya se la habia pasado el enojo le daba curiosidad el rizo del Italiano y escondido atras de su tutor lo miraba con sus ojos verdes.<p>

-¡Francis! Llegaste rápido... ve~ ah... ¿Quien es el?-Su expresión cambio a una de confusión/curiosidad al ver al muchacho asomado sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-Ah si, a eso vine Feli... a presentarles a Arthur... -Dijo volteando hacia atras para verlo.

Los dejó pasar a la casa de su amigo, estaba en el comedor con un plato de pasta en frente de el, Francis esperaba ver a Kiku pero no estaba ahi.

_-Bonjour L_udwig...

-Que tal Francis, tiempo sin verte.-el frio aleman saludo poniendose de pie.

-_Oui... _Quiero Presentarles a Ar... ¿Arthur?

Al voltearse a buscar a su protegido no lo encontro, pero no tardo en saber donde estaba cuando no muy lejos se oyo algo rompiendose probablemente de vidrio o de porcelana, ladridos y enseguida un grito infantil, el responsable se aparecio no mucho tiempo despues corriendo hacia Francis desde un pasillo.

-¡Fraaaaanciiis! No fue mi culpa te lo juro, yo estaba... yo estaba viendo una cosa amarilla que se sentia suavecita pero despues grito y me asuste y... y...

-Calmate ¿Que paso?

-¿Con que tu eres Arthur? Ja, no te preocupes el es Aster mi perro.

Ludwig le explico al chico cuando el perro se aparecio siguiendo a Arthur, detras sus otros dos canes siguendolo.

-Asi que eso fue... _mon cher_ creo que no deberias acercarte mucho a los perros... dime ¿Que rompiste?

-Ah... este yo... un jarron...-Se sonrojó y miro hacia el piso como niño regañado, las últimas dos palabras en un volumen de voz mas bajo.

-No te preocupes, la verdad no tenia ningun valor, yo soy Ludwig mucho gusto Arthur.

-Ve... ¿que eso?-Veneciano apuntó a la espalda del rubio notando las alas casi perfectamente bien escondidas, naturalmente se adelando a acariciarlas.

-Hmmm... Fr... Francis...-Al voltear a verlo encontró un extraño rubor en el joven quien miraba hacia abajo y temblaba, al dirigir su mirada hacia abajo vio sus puños cerrados y... y...

-_Per dieu!_Arthur, nunca imagine que pudieras sentir esa clase de "placer" si te acariciaban las alas-Dijo burlon al ver un extraño bulto en los pantalones del otro.

-Ah, ah... ¡dejame en paz! Y..yo tampoco sabia, es mas no se que me esta p...pasando...-Se veia algo enojado y notablamente nervioso y confundido.

-Uh, Arthur puedes usar la bañera... esta al final de ese pasillo.

* * *

><p>Despues de ese incomodo momento y de un baño el doblemente incomodo en donde Francis tuvo que "ayudar" a quien por cierto le tomo mucho autocontrol para no avalanzarse a Arthur mientras se bañaba, los cuatro se encontraban en la sala de Ludwig en silencio, cierto avergonzado angel estaba encojido en el sillon con los brazos cruzados rojo como tomate.<p>

-Ah...este... bien, ya todos conocen a Arthur -Comenzó Francis.- Pues... necesita su ayuda...-Levantandose del sillon y tomando al mas joven de la mano y leventandolo tambien.- Arthur, se que es mucho trabajo y talvez tu varita se rompa si es que logras hacerlo pero... quiero que mi hermanito deje de ser tan... tan... el.

-Ve~ ¿Francis que dices?

El menor se acerco a Veneciano, lo miró de arriba a abajo, le jaló el rizo que desde hace rato tenia curiosidad en tocar, lo olfateó, le lamió una mejilla, le jaló la ropa, le hizo cosquillas con sus alas en fin... lo examino de varias maneras para terminar con un suspiro y con un:

-No... no puedo.

-¿Que? ¿Ni siquiera lo vas a intentar?

-No, no se puede... ademas hay alguien que me necesita mas.

-¿Eh?-Preguntaron los tres

-¿Conocen a Kiku Honda? Esta pasando un mal momento ahora...

* * *

><p>Final mamon es mamon xD<p>

Bleh, termine! Creo que me exedí... este capitulo es un poquito largo, ojala no se hayan aburrido. Grazie por las reviews, me gustan =w= igual que los dulces o el yaoi...o los hombres.

Chaa... mas que milagros parecen deseos jaja... y esa idea de las alas -se ruboriza- la tome prestada de la historia que mencione en el primer capitulo Bitannia Angel... les digo que la lean pero nooo... nadie escucha mis sugerencias... .

Bien me largo a rolear un rato... see ya!


End file.
